A Very Lonely Birthday
by Huggable-Fanatic
Summary: Set on April the 1st the first year after Fred's death and George is having his first birthday without Fred. I'm not so good with summaries but give it a chance. Rated K , R&R please. Complete, unless people want me to add more...


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I wish I did but unfortunately everything belongs to JKR and whoever else has rights to it!!!**

**Summary: It's April the 1****st****, it's one year after the death of his twin brother and George in for a very lonely birthday. Probably a rubbish summery but R&R please!**

**Rating: K+**

'George please-please come with us...with me,' the redheaded boy didn't even turn to acknowledge his mother's words, continuing to stare out his bedroom window, no, _their _bedroom window. His and Fred's...except it wasn't really, not anymore.

Any other person would have been happy today, April the first, April fool's day. Any other person would be laughing at all the silly stories printed in the Daily Prophet. They would be teasing their family members for falling for some ridiculous joke or pranking their friends, blissfully unaware that there were others. Others who were suffering.

The day was sunny and slightly warmer that it had been so far in the year. The plants were starting to flower and the sun seemed to dance lazily across the garden. How ironic, he thought to himself, that the world was so full of light when on the inside he seemed to have lost all his own light and happiness.

'George-' Mrs Weasley began softly.

'-mum don't.' He replied weakly, 'I don't want to go.'

Today was the first birthday he had spent without his twin-without Fred. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were all going to visit Fred's grave today. Like some sort of tribute. But he couldn't bear the thought of it. He didn't want to visit his brother's grave, couldn't face the idea of seeing it on his birthday..._their _birthday.

He wished desperately that people would stop talking to him as if he was some fragile child. Everyone constantly giving him sympathy and talking to him in that slow, pitying tone that always seemed to be directed at him these days.

'He would have liked it you know, knowing you were there with him.' George felt instantly worse, was she _trying _to make him cry? It was almost as if she was trying to guilt him into going, he supposed that was a stupid notion but it was how it felt to him.

'He would have liked-' she began once more and George felt something snap at her words.

'No mum! What he _would _have liked was to _actually _be here! To be happy, and...And pulling pranks on everyone...what he _would _have liked was to be alive!' He felt an almost crumbling feeling inside and it took him mere seconds before that feeling became a reality and crumbled down onto the floor.

For once Mrs Weasley seemed to do the intelligent thing and remained quiet. But she moved forward to where her son was currently sobbing, her eyes filled with pain and worry and...a million other emotions that there aren't even words to describe.

He hadn't cried, not properly at least, not since the day...the day it had happened. He hadn't even cried at Fred's funeral, determined to put on a brave face for everyone, for his family...for Fred. He and Fred had made a pact when they were eleven years old to never cry again; determined that if they were old enough to up and leave home, to journey to Hogwarts, then surely they were past the stage of crying like small children. They had thought it babyish, something to be expected of Ron or Ginny.

Of course, they hadn't actually stuck to that plan had they? Sure, they had cried. They had cried plenty of time – although only when something _really _bad happened. Even then they had always avoided crying in front of other people. They were Fred and George, the funny ones, the ones everyone could trust to crack a joke even at the worst of times.

But now, now was different. He shouldn't cry, not when he was alive, not if Fred couldn't cry with him. He continued to sob loudly, allowing himself to be pulled into his mother's embrace and cradled like a small child after awaking from a nightmare. Except this wasn't like then, when he had nightmares they had only lasted a short time before waking up and finding his twin at his side and ready to make him laugh, to make him feel safe. Now, now couldn't simply wake up from his dream. His nightmare was never-ending, and the worst part was that his twin wasn't even there to help him through his nightmare, to take away his pain.

When the tears had finally stopped he couldn't bear his mother's company anymore. He _needed _to be alone; there was no point in pretending he was anything else. Fred was gone. George would always be alone now, no matter how crowded a room was, no matter how filled with laughter the house seemed. This was worse than the never-ending summer the year before, worse than Christmas, this was _their _birthday except now there was only one half of them left. There was only one half of _him _left.

'I...I need to be alone mum,' he whispered quietly.

'George,'

'Please,' he begged her painfully and after staring at him for another minute or so she finally stood and left him to bathe in his own thoughts. He sighed loudly as the door shut and made his way over to what _had _been Fred's bed. He climbed in sadly, pulling the cover's up over his head. This was the closest he was getting to having Fred near him and with this thoughts he let the tears fall once more, and they continued to fall until he himself fell...into a distraught sleep. This had been a very _lonely _birthday indeed.

**Thanks for reading...please review – it's much appreciated!**

**Reviews are good for the soul haha, or at least they help me know whether people have liked my story or not!**

**-Huggable-Fanatic-**


End file.
